Keep Dreaming
by ThatRegularLlama
Summary: Konan is rewritten into the Moon Eye plan that Madara and Obito crafted. Konan isn't aware of this, no one is, so how will this drastic switch mess up Madara and Obito's plans?
1. Chapter 1

**Llama: **Hi all! This is my first Naruto AU so be nice PLEEASEEE? My regular fandom is HM but... I admin a lot of Naruto pages on fb... Sooo. Here's my AU fanfiction.

And I don't own Naruto!

Summary:

Konan is accidentally written into Obito and Madara's new world plan. In this world, Konan is now a jinchuriki. How will this affect the original plan?

* * *

Chapter One

The masked man ran through the darkness. His feet making too much noise, his opponent easily trailing after him. His chakra was low, but he had enough to finish off this world once and for all.

"Obito!" His opponent called out, getting closer. He knew he didn't have much further to go. Kyuubi was waiting.

"It's no use, Naruto Uzumaki, you've already lost!" Obito yelled back. He was pleased, he'd managed to fulfill his sensei's lifelong dream, and now he will create a new world of peace. Rin will be there, and Kakashi too. They were already waiting for him.

"I won't let you get away!" Naruto's determination was not wavering and he soon heard the piercing sound of a shuriken being thrown.

Obito had no room to dodge and no chakra to slip away. It dug itself into Obito's back and he let out a aggravated yelp. His pace stalled for a second, giving Naruto another second. Seconds, that's what mattered.

Not wasting anymore time, he reached the point of no return. He could hear the Ten-Tails' roars. He had to keep going, Rin was waiting. He kept feeling the shuriken in his back move and the blood running down his back. Just keep moving, further, faster, he repeated to himself in his head.

"Kyuubi!" He heard himself gasp as he came to the rendezvous point Madara had prepared. Kyuubi was there, chained up and thrashing angrily. Madara stood a few feet away, already prepared.

"You've brought a friend," Madara stated, neither amused or annoyed.

Naruto came crashing into the field, the moon almost at its fullest. Tonight was perfect. Just as Obito prepared to throw shuriken at Naruto, Madara waved his hand, two white Zetsus emerged from the ground beside Naruto. They grabbed him roughly, holding onto his arms and locking him into place. He thrashed as much as Kyuubi, no doubt that Nine-Tails was probably trying to gain control too. "Let me go!"

Madara chuckled, "Naruto Uzumaki, just watch as your world is reduced to rubble once again."  
With that, he ceased control on Kyuubi, Obito stood beside him, sinking into his final jutsu before the new world took control of everyone.

"No! I can't lose! Everyone believed in me... I won't lose!" Naruto thrashed more from behind Madara and Obito, the two Zetsus were having no trouble holding him still. "Konan.. She even believed in me..."

Obito's concentration slipped for a second, he hadn't heard the wench's name in four years. He murdered her cleanly, her death was simple, her body sank deep. He knew his mistake.

It was too late to fix it, he now already had written Konan into his new world, she wasn't planned. 'Damn you Naruto Uzumaki!' Was his final thought before the new world lapsed and the moon reflected it all.

This was where it all began.

* * *

The sounds of birds. My mind registered that first as I slowly opened my eyes. It was Monday, I had to go to the Ninja Academy today. I sat up, stretching as my blue hair fell in my face. I pushed it away and started to get up.

The house was quiet, but it always was, my parents are dead. But I wasn't sad, they died protecting me, thirteen years ago when Ameonna, the yokai sealed in me, and Kurama, the Nine Tailed Beast almost destroyed Konoha. I was thirteen now today. I felt no different.

"You should though," I looked up on the mirror and saw the familiar blue hair and light orange eyes fade. In seconds, my entire image was gone and replaced by a woman, she looked about twenty, with long black wavy hair and black eyes. I smiled gently at Ameonna, she knocked on the mirror gently, I shook my head.

"Not right now, Ameonna, I'm in a hurry," I told her, going back to brushing my teeth. She rolled her eyes, leaning back in the reflection, pouting.

"But Kurama isn't much company! In fact, he's pretty rude! Hey I could do your makeup!" She said, sounding a little excited at the idea. But I laughed a little inside, the thought of this gothic, pale, and dead woman doing my makeup was so silly. I had to admit, she was beautiful, but in a sultry way, something dangerous.

I looked back up and told her, "you know that'd be nice, but it's just an excuse to get out." Ever since she escaped my mind and then sealed back in me again, she'd wanted back out. The seal for her was over my heart, a small intricate design of swirls.

"But you let me out before!" She pouted more.

It was true, I let her out once in awhile, especially when there were droughts. The reason for this because if her presence was stronger or her chakra slipped through me, it would rain. It also rained if I was feeling down. This was very inconvenient. The entire village knew when I was sad. If I wanted to be alone and be sad, it would rain. Ameonna wasn't sure why my moods made her influence on the weather evident.

I heard a knock at the door downstairs and I looked back, waving at Ameonna before I grabbed my shoes and stepped outside. My two friends Ino and Sakura outside waiting.

"Took you long enough, Konan!" Ino complained, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Sakura stayed quiet as we started the trek to the Ninja Academy.

"Did you practice for the exam today?" Sakura finally spoke as we walked, "I practiced all night!"

I nodded, "I got a little practice in before bed."

Ino smiled at me, "I hope you both do good!"

"But you'll do better right?" I grinned at her.

She scoughed. Sakura and I laughed as she said, "of course!" We had a nickname for her, we called her Princess Ino. Mostly because she was so spoiled. But Sakura and Ino have been a lot more competitive lately and we haven't been together as much as we used to. This made me worry if something happened and they weren't friends anymore but these morning walks always had me thinking it was nothing.

We reached the Academy, the sound of talking from our classmates came from the classroom. Iruka-sensei wasn't here yet.

"Konan-chan!" I heard Kiba, one of the boys in my class say in a greeting.

"Hey, Kiba," I smiled.

He looked into my eyes, he must of seen farther past my regular orange ones because he added, "and Ameonna and Kurama!" I could feel the approval of being recognized seeping out of Kurama, but I strangely felt nothing from Ameonna.

I nodded, he went back to his group of friends and I took my seat where I usually did, next to Ino and Sakura. I heard the sound of a door opening and looked up, seeing Sasuke Uchiha, the Academy's most attractive male.

My breath caught in my throat, but I quickly recovered. I glanced and saw Sakura and Ino practically drooling over him. I rolled my eyes and elbowed them both.

Before they could make any protests, Iruka walked in. "Iruka-sensei! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Konan," he said warmly. He faced the class, holding papers in his hands, "today is the exam. If you fail this, you'll have to retake it or you won't become a genin."

I held my head high, I was ready for this. I would pass this easily.

"First up is Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka said as he lined us up, I was three people after Sasuke, Ino and Sakura were towards the end of the line.

The exam was over soon, the only people that had problems were Choji and Sakura. Sakura said she couldn't concentrate very well. Either way, we all passed. We were all genin, the rookie nine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Llama: **Chapter two...

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of pots.

Who was cooking in my home? Nobody cooked here besides me. "Kona-chan," I heard Ameonna call from another room.

"I'm up," I yelled back, partially truthful.

"Then come down here," she told me, "I have something for you."

I sat up and yawned. It was too early for this, but I knew I'd be wide awake in an hour or so. I walked downstairs where I heard movement and guessed it was Ameonna. I found myself staring into my kitchen. Ameonna was cooking. I had never seen Ameonna cook before.

"What are you doing?"

She turned around, apron wrapped around her waist, "cooking."

I raised a brow at her, "I've never seen you cook before in my life."

"Well I do know how to."

I shrugged and sat down, letting her serve me rice balls. I took one, saying thanks and taking a bite. It tasted heavenly. I began to wonder how she knew how to cook but decided it wasn't worth to think so much about.

About an hour later I was ready to go to school. I let Ameonna walk with us to school today. She laughed and danced in the rain she created, being out closer to the atmosphere. No one was really sure why whenever she was out of the seal she created rain, but she just did. It was a supernatural thing and I didn't even bother trying to understand why. When we got to school, I did the hand signs to seal her back and the rain stopped instantly.

I sat down next to Ino and Sakura in the front table and awaited our studies today. Sasuke walked in, last as always, and then Iruka with a strange boy. There were whispers and murmurs through the room and the boy looked embarrassed. I felt bad for him already.

He was small, very skinny. He also had a dark, but deep red hair, a color I hadn't ever seen before. "Everyone," Iruka announced, "this is Nagato Uzumaki, please welcome him into the class."

The class laughed a little as he seemed to hide himself behind Iruka. This angered him, his face contorting as he moved out from behind Iruka and yelled, "don't laugh at me! I'm going to become Hokage! Then you'll all have to accept me!"

The class burst out into more laughs, Ino and Sakura beside me were laughing the loudest, I couldn't help but be angered also. The boy looked defeated.

"As if!" Ino shrieked with laughter, "the Hokage is the bravest, wisest, and most powerful ninja of the village!"

"Yeah, you can't even stand infront of the class without hiding behind Iruka-sensei!" Kiba shouted.

"Stop!" I found myself standing up quickly and yelling. The room was quiet, all eyes on me. I felt the movements and the chakra slip out easily. Gasps around the room made me wonder why they were gasping until I realized what I was doing.

I looked down at my hands and noticed I had folded a paper rose.

"I believe you will make a great Hokage, Nagato," I said aloud, "and maybe you can lead this nation into peace." I walked carefully up to him, holding out the rose I had folded. He took it, so gently as if it might shatter.

I looked back at the class and said nothing, sitting back at my seat in silence. Iruka finally regained his voice and spoke, "thank you, Konan and Nagato, and I will remind you all that it is good to have a goal in life."

A goal? I didn't think I had one yet. I had no interest in become Hokage. I'd let Nagato have that position.

* * *

**Llama**: wahh... My iPad deleted this chapter so I had to rewrite it and I shortened it majorly...


	3. Chapter 3

**Llama:** Chapter three... REVIEW PLEASE!

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Tomato!" Kiba Inuzuka jeered on Friday afternoon. It was time for us to be assigned to teams and start working for our community. Nagato stood uncomfortably behind me, his head down. I frowned at my friend.

Kiba stepped back, returning to his team with Hinata and Shino. I was assigned to Kakashi Hatake with Nagato and Sasuke. Sakura was with Ino and Shikamaru. Sakura expressed her jealously very clearly when my name was called for team Kakashi. Ever since the outburst on Wednesday, they both have been distant of me, and I found myself walking home alone one afternoon. They apologized and excused themselves that a wild dog had chased them off.

I had smiled weakly and forgiven them for lying to me and leaving me. I now found myself standing in front of Nagato often during break outside. The other kids called him Tomato, after his red hair. It was an interesting nickname, but not one he appreciated.

"Alright team, meet me at this address in fifteen minutes, and no later," our sensei told the three of us once the other teams had dispersed. He shoved a paper in my hands, flitting away as soon as I had grasped it.

Or thought I did.

The paper flew from my hands as the wind picked up. I lunged to grab it, as did Sasuke and Nagato. "Great job, Konan," Sasuke growled sarcastically. I seen him pull out a kunai and stopped him quickly.

"The paper will rip, it's extremely fragile so pinning it won't do," I told him, watching as it danced teasingly above us in the wind.

He gave me a funny look, "what are you, a paper expert?"

As we bickered, I hadn't noticed Nagato pushing the hair back from his eyes and mumbled something. The wind halted, the paper seemed to be on pause in the air. Sasuke and I looked up, then gasped. "Nagato, are you-"

"Get it, Konan, I don't have much time," he said, his voice sounding tensed, no doubt this took an incredibly large amount of chakra and concentration.

I nodded, putting my hands together, quickly doing hand signs and feeling my body feel lighter, as if it was paper. I heard Sasuke start to say something, but stopped when I held up a finger for him to silence. I opened my eyes and saw my arm.

It was a stack of paper! It held the shape of my arm and the color of my sleeve, but I could clearly see where one page turned into another. I tried extending it, surprised that I could reach an incredible length past my usual one. I focused my chakra and stretched my arm out, plucking the paper from the air just as Nagato's jutsu was released.

"Incredible, what was that?" Sasuke turned his eyes to Nagato, which had taken on the mentioned Sharigan that the Uchihas were known for.

Nagato shook his head, his hair back to covering his eyes as he looked down. Sasuke shrugged and gestured to the paper in my hand. I released my jutsu and lifted the paper to my eyes to read it.

It was blank.

"Is this a joke?!" I accused.

"No," we all jumped at the sound of a new voice as Kakashi stepped out of the shadows of the Academy.

"Kakashi-sensei, why did you trick us?" Sasuke and I said at the same time.

Kakashi started to speak, but was interrupted by Nagato. "It was a test."

Kakashi nodded, looking directly at Nagato, "I never thought I'd be able to witness the Rinnegan in action, I must be lucky."

"Rinnegan?" I asked, trying out the word on my tongue.

"A powerful dojutsu that is believed to be sent from the Gods," Kakashi told us in a lecture-like voice; stern, yet soft, as if he expected us to file this trivia into our brains for future reference. Nagato remained quiet, looking down and studying a leaf at his feet. "Nagato, you are blessed with these eyes, maybe one day you can lead us into peace."

This made him look up, the world seemed lifted off of his shoulders as he, for the first time it seemed, smiled.

"That's it for today team," Kakashi concluded, as the sun was just barely grasping at the horizon. "I want you three to meet back up here tomorrow, 8 o'clock sharp. And if I were you, I wouldn't eat anything."

We dispersed, Sasuke walking one way and Nagato and I walking the other. It was mentioned that Sasuke also lived alone, in the abandoned Uchiha community on the edge of town. I hadn't a clue where Nagato lived, or if he had any family either. It was getting dark as we got close to my house, the silence between us both bothered me.

Breaking the ice, I took a shot in the dark. "Do you live with your parents?"

"No."

"A relative?"

"No."

"A guardian?"

"I live alone," he satisfied my curiosity finally.

"Oh," I said awkwardly, "I do too."

"I came from Ame, it's a small nation far away. It was consumed by war, and my parents died protecting me and another boy. I hope to find him one day."

"What for?"

"To thank him," he kept his gaze ahead of us, as if on patrol.

I didn't push. I had a feeling it was something I didn't need to be apart of, nor did he want me to. We got about two blocks away from my house when he suddenly shoved me up into a dark ally. I opened my mouth to yell at him when his hand covered my mouth.

"Kona you need to be quiet for just a second I promise," he whispered, the sound of voices I didn't recognize getting closer. Who were they?

"We got 'er! That was easy, the man practically gave the brat to us!" A burly man said, walking past us. He had a bag in his arms, about the height of a child my age.

"Yeah," another laughed, "old man Hyuuga is getting odd in his old age!"

Hyuuga? Wasn't that Hinata's last name? I poked Nagato's arm, pointing at the small bag. He nodded and stared at it closely, finding himself panting and shaking his head, "I can't," he told me, apologetic.

I nodded, hoping that it was nothing and Nagato released me from the wall, I felt the tinge of blood leave my face and I wondered if I had really been blushing. Looking down, I seen a familiar sight.

A purple strand.

"Nagato!" I exclaimed in dismay.

He looked at the purple piece of hair and recognized it instantly as Hinata Hyuuga's. "I'll go get here, you stay here."

"No," I cried, knowing he had no chance if he went alone.

"Konan," he pled, "I don't want you to get hurt." His pleas almost made me break down, but I didn't want him to get hurt either.

"Let's go," I told him, firmly.

He groaned but followed as we started running, catching up to them in no time. They looked startled as we dropped down from the trees in front of them. "Who are you?" the bigger one asked, shouldering Hinata.

"We could ask the same thing," Nagato countered cooly. This didn't faze them, they simply smirked.

"Water style!" One of them yelled as mist surrounded us, I could barely feel Nagato by my side and I reached out to take his hand. I heard the familiar sound of a shuriken being thrown and I awaited my death.

"Summoning style!" I heard Nagato yell, his voice sounding stressed. I heard a roar and cries of pain, but I couldn't see anything. Then I had an idea.

I did the four hand signs that I could probably do in my sleep and released Ameonna from her seal. The rain picked up and the mist faded away with the rain. I could see our enemy clearly, battling with two boars. I wondered where they had come from, or had Nagato summoned them?

"You brats better get out of my way!" The bigger one still stood, looking furious. Nagato remained in concentration. The bigger one threw a handful of shuriken directly at us. I opened my mouth to scream as Nagato raised his hand, all the weapons stopping instantly like the paper had earlier. I stared up at them in awe as they spun around and projected back towards the trio.

I pretended not to hear their screams as Nagato ended their lives with that final move.

Nagato collapsed, exhausted and empty of chakra. I caught him just in time. "Nagato you did it!"

He looked up at me and smiled, tears forming in his eyes, "I... I did.."

"Sorry to interrupt," another voice joined, this one not an ally's, "but it's time to die."

I had just enough time to lunge back as a shuriken flew past me, cutting open my cheek. I cried out in pain as I looked up as my attackers. He was no one I had seen before, partially because his face was hidden behind a mask. I stared up at him, meeting his eye that I could see.

"You," the man growled, "you were not supposed to exist here!"

"Not exist?" I questioned, standing up and taking a ready stance.

"Yes! We are all trapped in my - future me - genjutsu. Your entire existence is a lie, this world, you, your friends, a lie!" His stance took on the offense and he lunged at me, I could now see his eye clearly, it was a Sharigan, but looked nothing like Sasuke's. Who was this man? Wasn't Sasuke the surviving Uchiha? I took on the defense and dodged effortlessly. "Why don't you die already?" He said, getting annoyed that all I did was dodge his attacks.

"Get away from her!" I heard Nagato yell, standing now. The man flicked his eyes to Nagato. I took my opportunity.

I tightened my grip around the kunai in my hand and lunged, my marking being true as I hit his eye, turning the kunai and destroying it completely. He screamed in agony, flying back and clutching his eye. I didn't even notice he got me too at the very last second. I looked down and saw an oddly shaped kunai sticking out of my stomach. For some reason this made me laugh as I collapsed and lapsed into darkness.

* * *

**Llama:** for future questions, when I imagine Ameonna, I imagine Lust from FMA.


	4. Chapter 4

**Llama: **No real notes goin' on.. Review? I have all this pre-written on another site.

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"_Kona-chan_," a strange voice cooed, "it's time to get up." I obeyed. The voice seemed like one that did not appreciate being disobeyed, I wasn't sure how I knew but I did. I opened my eyes slowly, dim lights not even bothering me. What did bother me was my surroundings.

This wasn't my room.

Where was I?

I took in the plain white sheets, cream-colored walls with brown trim and two big, wooden doors at the other end. To my left were machines I had not recognized and a chair that was occupied.

Nagato had his head leaned back all the way, his eyes closed and his breathing steady in sleep. He had dark circles under his eyes and his wrinkled clothes. He looked literally a mess. I sat up, a tube in my arm giving me problems. I huffed in disappointment, giving in and lying back down.

I heard a door open and a petite brunette strolled in. She caught my gaze and smiled brightly, "Well, good morning!" She quickly walked to my bedside and wrote down a few numbers on the paper she carried, pushed a few buttons, and my bed started moving. I frowned, the tube pulling hard as I yelped in pain. She quickly pulled the strange thing forward, the tube slacked.

I turned to make sure Nagato wasn't disturbed in his sleep. I finally got to see his eyes full on without his hair covering them. The part of eyes that are usually white were purple on him, and actually it looked like it was entirely purple. But there were black rings in them.

"Tell him to go home and get some sleep already!" The petite woman said, sounding exhausted already.

"You haven't slept?" I asked him incredulously. Nagato shook his head sheepishly.

"Course not!" the woman went on, "he's here all night and day as it is!"

I turned back to Nagato, "why?" He shrugged and stood.

"I'll be right back," he said simply and walked out. I raised a brow and looked at the nurse. She shrugged.

"He hasn't got a home, you know," she said, primping up my bed and checking more machines.

"Why not?"

"He was transferred here, but no one really knows where he is from. Or where he sleeps for that matter. He has no family either, like you," she ranted.

I didn't appreciate the 'like you' comment but ignored it. I now felt a connection to Nagato Uzumaki. "How long was I out?"

"Two days."

Two? Jeez! "What was wrong?"

"The shuriken was coated with poison and it took a bit to stabilize you, that and Kyuubi would burn off your morphine every 10 minutes and not to mention that woman..."

"Woman?"

"Ameonna," she stressed. I vaguely remember releasing her to counter the mist.

There was another issue that was bothering me. "And the man?"

"The three are in custody of the ANBU, but they're all dead."

"No," I told her, "I meant the masked one."

She gave me a look that would suggest that I was crazy. "There was no other man."

"But..." I fumbled, "there was someone there, I stabbed his eye.."

She patted my shoulder gently, reassuringly. "Sweetie you lost a lot of blood. It's common to see things. Especially in the state you were at when he brought you in. Nagato saved you." I gave up and accepted this, not wanting to sound any more crazy. Maybe he was just my imagination...

No.

He was there, I felt him, I... I stabbed him. I knew it in my heart he was real.

A knock at my door had me jumping. Nagato walked in, handing me a card. I opened it, reading through the generic quote. But what caught my attention were the signatures on one side. They were from my peers, I could see some of the names and read them clearly. Some had little notes like 'get well soon' and one just had their name and a heart or a star. This made me smile. I soon noticed that Nagato's name wasn't there, I looked up at him for an answer when I was bombarded with the smell of roses.

Nagato awkwardly held out the single rose. I took it carefully, noting its peculiar color. It was blue, and it matched my hair color almost perfectly. It was beautiful, no blemishes or marks. The petals were as soft as the finest silk crafted. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and tears prickled at my eyes. "Nagato..."

"Don't start," he warned, but he smiled. "To repay you for the flower, but this me means something different to me."

I frowned a bit, noticing a small piece of paper wrapped around its stem. Catching my gaze, he said, "not yet, open it at home, promise you will." I nodded, smiling up at him.

It was two hours later that I was released with a warning to watch my physical activity for the next two days. I had stitches just above my belly button. Nagato also insisted on carrying me home. I told him I could walk, but as I stood on my legs, I cringed at how much it hurt to stretch my leg out and jostle my stomach.

I had no choice but to give in to him. He carried me bridal style down the small road in the village to my home.

"Where do you sleep?" I asked, slightly worried that he had no home.

He didn't answer at first, or at all today, but I had a feeling he would eventually trust me enough to tell me these things. He took a turn I didn't recognize and I realized we were heading to the Hyuuga residence on the east side of the village. I didn't ask him why we had plans to visit the prestigious family. As we neared the front gates, a tall man in a karate-like outfit dropped down from the tree.

"Rinnegan-user... You must be him," he noted, almost to himself. His eyes ran over both of us and I caught the familiar sight of a Byakugan. The eyes were lavender. I had never seen one in battle, but I had heard of the extension of vision the dojutsu had.

Nagato merely nodded, following the man into the mansion. The sliding door opened and a familiar face stepped out. Hinata Hyuuga. She wore her regular attire of a grey jacket with fur trim and simple bottoms with white bandages wrapped around her leg.

"Konan-chan... Thank you so much..." she said in her frail, quiet voice that reminded me somewhat of a frightened deer.

"Heh, don't mention it," I shrugged it off, uncomfortable, "Nagato did a lot too, you know." I refused to be the only one acknowledged. Nagato's rinnegan was the only reason we were still alive. I just borrowed some power from my spirit.

I felt Nagato shift his weight and I wondered if I was getting too heavy for him. "Thank you.. Nagato-kun.. So much..." I saw tears prickle at her eyes and I wondered where her father was. Had he really just given her up? And why? From what I've heard, the Hyuuga family is very secretive in their dojutsu.

I hadn't had time to ask anything because Nagato big farewell to the small girl and started the trek back to my home. It was around eight at night and the sun was setting quickly. I was reminded too much of the masked man and I found myself leaned against Nagato's surprisingly sturdy chest.

"Tired?" I heard him ask, his chest making a rumble noise at his voice.

I nodded, I was pretty tired. I was ready to just go home and sleep for a couple hundred days. What made it worse was that I could feel the unsettled chakra of Kurama bubbling like flames. Kurama and I were something. We were not a team, and I did not release him by any means. I couldn't anyway.

Ameonna's seal was definitely not a secret of any sorts. The Nine-Tails Eight Trigram Seal was something else entirely, a whole new level of sealing jutsu. Kurama was somewhat rude. I could hear him occasionally in my subconscious. Ameonna and him bickered constantly and I felt like a parent for having to settle things.

When I was younger, the Third Hokage had visited me often and brought groceries. Where he found the time for that, I will never know. He seemed much busier now.

When we reached my house, I started to struggle to get out of his arms when he said, "If you think I'm letting you walk up the stairs to your room you're wrong."

This got me interested, "how did you know I had stairs?"

"It's obvious from the outside it's a two-story home."

Well that was easy. "Oh," dumbfounded, I chose to stare at the ground as he maneuvered his way into my home. Carrying me up the stairs to my room, I couldn't help but feel nervous. Did I clean my room? I was sure I hadn't. What if he thinks I'm a slob?

Too soon, I found myself being set down on my bed. I looked up at him and his deep red hair. "Tomato, are you going to just sit there and stare at me or are you going to let me sleep?" His face flushed and I laughed. "Cute Tomato," I cooed. He looked at me suddenly and his face was so serious and yet held a bit of nervousness. "What?"

"I-I'm cute?" His flush increased and I couldn't help but smile. He really was cute when he smiled. He nodded and stood up quickly, "well I should let you get to sleep, Konan. I'll see you for practice if you're up to it."

"Where does Kakashi have us meet at?"

"Outside of town, near the forest there is a training area."

I nodded, "I'll be there."


	5. Chapter 5

**Llama: **I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"I-"

"Konan..." He stressed the A and dragged it out, pinning me down. I had no problem with this as I leaned up to make our lips collide. He leaned back, teasing me and smirking at my frustration.

"Just kiss me!" I told him with a glare.

"Not yet," he leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to my cheek, I couldn't take this. I leaned up and, thankfully, he didn't lean away. Our lips met in a passion.

And I woke up. My cheeks blazing and my heart racing as I recalled everything from my dream. It was a warm, cloudy day and the sun was shining into my room. I looked around, certain that there were no boys in my room, and collapsed back on the bed. I keep having these dreams...

I patted my cheeks gently, hoping the blush would go down soon. I sat up, and got out of bed, doing my regular morning hand-signs and let Ameonna out. She faded into view, the sound of rain also starting. She took one look at me and laughed.

"More dreams?"

I nodded sheepishly and put my head down. I hated it being so obvious. "Well, ready to go grocery shopping?" I asked her. Saturday was our shopping day.

She nodded, eager to get out and and enjoy the rain. I got up, yawning and stretching. Ameonna grabbed my clothes from the dryer downstairs and rushed me to get dressed.

Sitting at the table, I let Ameonna do y hair while I sat and folded an origami flower. "You're really good at origami, Konan," she told me as I finished it. I nodded, handing it to her to put in my hair. "All set?" she asked as I tied my headband on my forehead. With the close of a door, we were out of the house and our shopping trip had begun.

* * *

"Ameonna," I whined as I carried a bucket of apples and she had only the couple bags of rice and a bag of other small things.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling as she looked back at me. I sighed and continued on. We had a few more stops before we could go home. Walking down the market streets, I noticed something.

Looking on down the road, I smiled and called out, "Sasuke-kun!"

He turned, his eyes scanning over who had called for him, his eyes catching mine as he gave a little half-smile. "Hey, Konan," he called back, walking over to me. Looking at my bucket, he suggested, "want me to carry it?"

I practically threw it at him, his face lighting up in surprised as I laughed guiltily and apologized. "Hah yeah.. Sorry... It's really heavy and Ame-" before I finished I realized Ameonna was no where in sight. I growled in frustration. "Ameonna!"

There was no answer. "Ameonna, I'm serious we need to keep shopping," I called louder into the crowd, but she didn't jump out or anything and scare me. I looked back at Sasuke and he shrugged. I was starting to get worried. Ameonna didn't just run off, she was an adult, maybe careless, but she understood the dangers of the real world.

"Let's drop these off at your house and search for her," Sasuke suggested. I nodded, walking quickly back to my house and setting the bucket of apples and the couple bags I had on the table, grabbing my coat on the way out and started running with Sasuke to find Ameonna. The wind as picking up, as had the rain, which was a sign that wherever she was, she wasn't happy.

"Konan," I heard Kurama murmur from my mind.

His eerie voice made me jump, "what?" I accidentally said aloud.

Sasuke looked at me curiously, "what?"

This confused me until I realized I had spoken aloud. "Oh, no, Kurama called for me."  
"Kurama?" he asked until he answered his own question a second later, "nine-tails," he confirmed as I nodded.

"Ameonna is at the training field, Konan," Kurama continued.

It was a good thing, because that's where we were headed. Picking up speed, we hurried to the field. I couldn't help but not noticed the sun shining through the clouds and the rain starting to lighten until it was just a dull mist.

As we reached the field, I first noticed Ameonna, her body just barely visible. "Ameonna!" I shrieked, doing the hand signs as fast as I ever have to seal her back away with Kurama just before the sword struck her through her heart.

The masked man, pulled the sword from the ground, his body language looked displeased. "Who are you?" Sasuke yelled, his voice cold. The man said nothing, but he shoved his sword back in its holster behind him on his back and put his arms back at his side. "Answer me now!"

"I am Madara Uchiha," the man said, no emotion in his voice whatsoever. Sasuke choked a little at the surname.

"U-Uchiha?" he asked skeptically, the man nodded. "How?" I wondered this too, but now was not the time for talking.

I felt my chakra flow out in a steady trickle, I folded quickly and threw a paper bomb attached to a shuriken. "How about we finish this family reunion at your funeral, Madara?"

My aim was never terrible by any means. I had practiced and practiced for hours when I was younger to please Kurama and Ameonna. I had become a good aim when it came to shuriken. I also knew for a fact that the range of wind speed was not affecting my shuriken as I threw it as I had taken those into consideration. But for some reason, I missed.

The shuriken imploded behind him on a tree.

"Wh-what?" I stammered, confused. "How did I-I-"

"Konan, duck!"

It took my brain to process this order but I did, just in time to dodge a shuriken aimed for my heart. Madara's aim was perfect, I could tell. As I watched it, in a shocked state, I hadn't noticed or heard him closing the distance and kicked me hard in the stomach, kneeing me up in the air. I coughed hard and saw spots of blood and stars.

He pulled out a kunai and I awaited the killing blow.

That didn't come. I heard the clash of metal against metal and my body hit the ground. Struggling, I stood, preparing another bomb. Sasuke kept him off as I aimed perfectly for his head. I threw it.

I saw him look at it, and I smirked, waiting to see his face explode. Instead, I saw the air and space warp around his eye and the kunai disappeared into his eye. The eye I thought I had destroyed. Hadn't I stabbed it? As I looked closer, I swore I saw a small scar on his eye. An implantation scar.

He had implanted another eye into the one I had destroyed.

He chuckled, covering his eye and jumping back onto the tree above, Sasuke lunged to stab him but missed. "You almost got me there, Konan," he told me, amused.

"Maybe you should give me another shot and I'll get you for sure next time," I snapped.

"Maybe next time," and with that, he just vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Llama: **you know the drill, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I awoke. No sounds in the house, the sun was hiding behind the clouds, and no one was up for me. Ameonna was still gone. She was just sleeping, everyone told me, she'll be up in no time. But watching her asleep in the next room unsealed made me think different. There was a light mist outside, but it was only expected.

I got dress and fixed my hair up with a flower in it, grabbed my bag and fastened it around my waist and walked out of the door. The mist didn't bother me today. A small sliver of sun ran across the side walk, across my head and I looked up, wondering why it suddenly appeared. The clouds were back in front of the sun.

I dismissed it, the Hokage's faces catching my eye. I studied them. The Fourth Hokage... The man who sealed Kurama and Ameonna in me.. The previous Jinchuriki was his wife, Kushina. Just as I looked down, I saw movement on the mountain. I quickly jerked my head back up, but saw nothing.

I decided I was jumpy today.

Reaching the training ground next to the forest, I seen that everyone else was already here. "Sorry," I apologized for being late.

Kakashi nodded and started talking, "We are going on a mission today. This one means going out of Konaha. To a nearby village or two. That means I'll need you three to pack a bag of things for an overnight stay."

This lightened my mood a little, "we are leaving the village?" all three of us asked at once. Kakashi nodded.

"Now go get you bag ready. And remember, you're carrying that bag, so pack only the essentials," he warned, "dismissed."

With that, we all flitted up to the trees and ran across the branches to our house to pack. Arriving at my home, I grabbed a backpack and started pacing around the room to grab things. "Tooth brush and paste... First aid kit... Spare clothes..."

As I filled the bag with a few snacks and money, I zipped it up and started to walk outside when I decided to take Ameonna with me. I did the hand signs and felt the cold seep into the seal. Stepping out and flitting to the tree above my house, I started back for the training field.

I stood directly above Kakashi, he seemed unaware of this. I then noticed the two silver bells he used to train us with. Eyeing them, I lunged with incredible speed.

And hit the ground with incredible force.

I yelped, rubbing everywhere, my body hurt. Kakashi only laughed and lectured me about perfect timing. I was too excited. I wanted to leave now. I often thought about leaving the village, but always decided not to. Just as I sat up and grabbed my pack, slinging it over my shoulder, Nagato and Sasuke came barreling into the field, breathing heavy and pointing rapidly behind them.

"What? Spit it out, both of you," Kakashi demanded.

"I-it's the village! We're b-being ambushed! The Sound Village! Thee Third is battling Orochimaru!" Nagato finished quickly in a gulp. We heard sirens in the distance and knew it was all true.

"Kakashi-Sensei..." I started to ask him something but stopped when a handful of shuriken came whizzing by. I yelped and ducked one. Nagato spun quickly, throwing some back in the general direction they were thrown in.

Kakashi stood beside me, perfectly still. "Kakashi aren't you going o do something?" Sasuke demanded, beside Nagato in a battle stance.

"No need," I heard his say, stepping out from the bush to our right, an enemy held in a headlock. I gaped. How had he done that? He was just beside me! I looked up at the Kakashi by my side and saw a puff of smoke before a block of wooden tumbled to the ground. Substitution Jutsu.

"Now-" he started to say before Sasuke pulled out a kunai from his pack, stepping up by Kakashi, and slitting the enemy's throat. I had never seen anyone's life slip away from them, or watch their eyes roll back in their head and their body going limp and crumbling to the ground. I had never seen anyone brutally murdered before.

I could of sworn I saw the man's eyes pause on me, just a fraction of a second, before rolling back, his life evaporating. Just taken away so easily, the flick of Sasuke's wrist. I stared in horror as Kakashi shrugged and dropped the body as if it were a bag of potatoes. As if it not just a vessel for this man's soul.

"S-Sasuke... Y-You just k-killed him!" I sputtered, frightened of this boy standing near me.

Sasuke's eyes met mine, his Sharigan activated, "So?"

I was even more frightened now, I looked over to Nagato for assistance but he was just staring at the body. "So you are not a god! You do not pass judgement! You can't just take away someon-"

"He was an enemy!"

"We are enemies to him!"

"He tried to kill you, Konan!" Sasuke was getting angry.

"He threw the shuriken at all of us!" I countered.

Sasuke was preparing to retort when Kakashi interrupted. "Konan, look at the tree," he ordered and pointed to where I was standing. There were five shuriken stuck to the tree.

"So? There are shuriken on it," I said simply then looked at his hand pointing to where Sasuke had stood. There was nothing. Then to where Nagato stood, still nothing. "W-Well maybe he was prepared to go at us one at a time." Kakashi shook his head.

"Konan," Nagato spoke in a clear voice, "my parents were brutally murdered right in front of me when I was six. Then an entire army was slaughtered in front of me by one person. His eyes, oh god, his eyes, I have nightmares of every night. This is the age of war, if you can't handle it, go home. Go home, lock yourself away, and don't ever come out." His eyes had not changed but I could feel the power behind his words, the strength he didn't have when he arrived in Konoha.

"I won't back down."

Kakashi took this moment and reigned us back in, "then lets go, you all must go and make sure everyone is evacuated."

"What if there are enemies?"

Kakashi looked me dead in the eyes and said softly, "show no mercy, Konan." I hesitated and nodded carefully. I would not show mercy. I would be a warrior, just for today.

We leapt off, our plan ensured and our determination renewed. "Sasuke, you run around the market. Nagato, you patrol the upper region around the academy and neighborhood around it. Konan, fill in the gaps on the lor regions' neighborhoods." We all nodded, leaping from tree to tree and then splitting off in different paths. Landing on the firm dirt path that lead up to the village, I ran, my senses open to any changes. My sandals slapped the ground as I picked up speed.

"Is anyone here? Hello?" I called out as I sped through the streets. They were deathly quiet, as if someone had pressed mute of the daily play and work. Looking at some of the houses, I distinctly remembered children with a red ball and other various toys out in the yard. I hoped they made it out safely. I called out once more, making sure to listen carefully as I ran up and down streets.

That's when I heard her. She answered my calls, from somewhere to my left as I made my third street. I stopped quickly and looked around. "Can you please speak up, say something tell me where you are," I told them as I followed their voice to a small blue house. It resembled my own except that the paint looked very new and elegant.

I knocked down the door, my own surprise of what I found inside. Three Sound Ninja were lounging on the couch lazily, one of them holding the wrists of a child. He looked about six, maybe eight, with dark brown curls under a strange looking hat. He wore goggles and a long blue scarf. He looked familiar, though I couldn't place where I had seem him other than the village. "Well, well, what have we here?" The large one asked, holding the child.

His face somewhat frightened me. He had a scar just under his left eye, his hair was wild and unkept messy blonde waves. His features looked twisted somehow that he looked more beast-like rather than human. I dare not speak.

"Are you just going to stand there?" One of the others asked, much smaller than Scar-Man. This man had no particularly scary or abnormal features for me to note. In fact he looked more like a regular man that would own a shop here in town, rather hold innocent children hostage.

"Why do you have him?" I asked, keeping my stance ready to fight. "What is so special about this kid?"

The bigger one gave me a peculiar look, as if confused for a second, "this IS Konohamaru, is it not?"

I gave a shrug, the name I only recognized because it had Konoha in it, no doubt he was named after the village. His name didn't strike me as anything of matter, but recognized or not, he was of the Leaf. And I needed to save him. "I don't know a Konohamaru, but give him back!"

The man shook him head and tightened his grips of the child's wrists, making the child flinch. "He's coming with us so the Third will have to deal with us."

"The Third?" I asked in confusion. Why would the Third Hokage want this child.

"Let me go!" The child seethed. He squirmed in the man's grip, making fussing noises and trying to fight. I had to admire the kid's spirit. I took the man's moment of distraction to throw several shuriken at him. He heard them and quickly dodged, just barely.

The two other ninja lunged at me, kunai in hands. I ducked and dived out of the way, lunging into the other man with a kunai. But he did something I didn't expect but had time to change my course. He used Konohamaru as a shield. I quickly changed my course of lunge but hit the wall. I rubbed my head and sat up, the two other ninja advancing towards me.

Was this it?

No.

I quickly did the hand signs and felt my body become thousands of pieces of paper. The enemy gasped in surprise, looking at the paper, confused. The wind tossed the paper around until it formed enough in the shape of my head, just below the ceiling of this small living room. I gazed down at all of them, wrestling with the paper. I used my attack.

With a hand sign, I made them all razor sharp and lunge for the enemy in a precise aim. Within minutes, my body formed back to normal, and I stood before the trembling child sitting next to the body that once was holding him hostage. I held my hand out for him silently, no doubt I had scared him. I hadn't planned on killing them all, but there was nothing I could do.

He took my hand to pull himself up. "I-I wasn't scared, just so you know!" He told me, his voice shy. I just smiled and nodded, leading him out on the street carefully.

"Konohamaru, might I ask why they are after you?" I finally managed to ask. He looked down at the ground with a sour expression. I began to wonder if I had upset him.

"Because I'm the honorable grandson of the third Hokage," he said softly, and regretfully as if it were a burden. My eyes widened and I realized I had just saved the Hokage's grandson. And to think I didn't even know who he was!

"Konohamaru, jump on my back so I can quickly carry you to the safe stop," I ordered him, trying to be kind but also recognizing my duty as a ninja. He complied and I carried him in a piggyback style, leaping on houses and trees. I then reached the secret rendezvous spot for the villages to go to and be safe. Iruka was standing before the door, looking worried.

As he saw me arrive with Konohamaru, his worry seemed to decrease extraordinarily. "Konohamaru! You're safe! Thank goodness!" Iruka exclaimed, rushing him into the building. Konohamaru said nothing and kept his sour expression on as he shuffled in. Iruka thanked me and I went on to my duties. I looked up at the sky and gasped. There were three giant snake heads arising from the ground and a giant purplish looking boxing across town. It reminded me of a boxing arena.

Determined to know what it was, I pushed myself up into a tree above me, propelling myself forward to another tree. Once close to the purple looking box that surrounded the area. I touched it and felt a zap go through my hand. I couldn't break it and I knew it. I wondered what could be behind this barrier to be so important that no one would be allowed in. So far I could only see trees.

"Konan!" I heard someone say from below. I glanced down to see Nagato rushing to me, looking exhausted. I smiled, glad that he was okay and waved a bit. He leapt to my side, looking into the purple force-field. "What is this?" He asked, poking it like I had.

"A barrier," I told him.

He poked it again and asked, "why would someone have this in Konoha?"

I shrugged, hearing the other ninjas battling with the Sound ninja. We sat, watching the wind blow leaves and paper in the wind. My hair was blow to the side just a little, the wind seeming to have gained fingers as the flower in my hair was torn out. I squeaked and reached for it, reaching too far as I lost my balance and plummeted to the Earth from the tall building. I braced for impact.

"Almighty Pull!" I heard Nagato exclaim, then felt a pulling sensation and before I knew it, I was in Nagato's arms, covered in leaves and dust. I looked up at him, surprised he had the chakra to do that, considering his exhaustion. He merely smiled and sat me back down. "Be more careful," he told me as he sat next to me.

I nodded, disappointed that my flower had blown away. I watched the leaves flow out of my hair with the wind. "Run away with me," I almost thought I had misheard him.

"What?"

"Run away with me. Leave Konoha with me."

I fumbled for words, "Nagato this is my home, everyone is here..."

He shook his head. "Not everyone," he said simply.

"I can't just leave..."

He nodded, seeming resigned. I fought with myself in my head. Obviously I wouldn't run away, but I could have reacted differently. I was just nervous around Nagato, I cared about what he thought.

We heard a crash and yelling as the purple barrier was released, the smell of blood rushing out of the barrier with the wind. I curled my nose, dread filling every inch of me as I wondered who was injured.

Nagato stood by my side, ready to battle anyone who crossed our paths. When minutes went by and no one emerged, we decided to take baby steps through the thick layer of vegetation. Once through, I saw something I wish I hadn't.

The Third Hokage was now dead.

He had a smile painted across his lips and he looked peaceful. They say the dead look like they're sleeping. I can see how one might say this. If the Third hadn't had rips in his black jumpsuit and blood on his hands and face, I would have thought he was asleep.

I didn't feel myself move, but the next thing I knew, I was on my knees beside The Third.

I cried for my loss. The loss of a friend, a mentor, an intelligent soul I was proud to have known. The loss of a grandfather-figure, the loss of a guardian. The hole in my heart from the loss of my parents expanded like a ripping of a thin fabric. I wanted revenge, I wanted to know who had committed this horrendous act. It felt like a bubbling anger in the bottom of my stomach. I couldn't feel the rain fall upon my pale skin, colliding mercilessly. I heard Nagato talking to me gently but the meaning of the words flew over my head. I felt like I wasn't even in this world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Llama: **Right so this was published for Valentine's Day as a side story sooooo.. SUDE STORY TIME!

* * *

Valentines Side Story

February fourteenth. It was finally here. I stood beside my calendar, crossing out the previous day. The next one was labeled finely with a heart. Today was Valentine's day.

Just as my bubbly mood came, it went with a pop similar to one of a balloon and a needle. Who was I kidding? I had no boyfriend, so why was I getting so happy? I slumped my shoulders, planning for a day of eating ice cream and watching chick flicks. I walked downstairs and opened the freezer to be disappointed yet again.

We had yet to fill the freezer with ice cream.

I sighed, looks like I was going to be spending my money going out to fulfill my desire for chocolate ice cream with a few cherries on top. Slipping my coat on and stepping into my sandals, I headed out for the store down the street. The market was laid out where there were small ramen shops circling a grocery store in the center, with four streets leading up to it. The streets were lined with individual little stands. They sold everything from knickknacks to home-grown fruits and vegetables. I walked by the candy stand and a particular box of chocolates caught my attention.

It was in a heart shaped box, wrapped in lace with a cute little red bow in the front. I almost bought it but decided against it and walked on. I waked into the grocery store, heading straight for the frozen section and grabbing two cartons of my favorite chocolate ice cream. On a shelf at the end of the aisle were other things for a sundae. I grabbed a jar of cherries and called it good, walking to the checkout lane. The store clerk smiled and took my money, in return handing me my bag of food.

"Happy valentine's day, ma'am!" he told me as I was walking out. I seen a man standing by the door handing out small suckers to the people who walked out. He shoved one into my hand, I really didn't want it but I thanked him anyway.

I walked back the way I came and looked for the candy I had my eye on earlier. To my surprise, it was gone already. I began to wonder who had bought it. I pictured a nice man, buying it for him wife who was pregnant with their third child, waiting at home for him. He would hide it behind his back as he walked it and surprise it with her. I thought up more stories for people who could have bought it all the way home until I turned the corner to my house and saw Sasuke walking up the steps to my home. I frowned in confusion, wondering why he was at my house today. He knocked twice and waited, looking around. His eyes surveyed the street until his eyes landed on me, his frown being replaced with a slight smile.

"Hey, Konan," he said, stepping out of the way as I walked up the few steps to the door. I replied back with a simple 'hi' as I opened the door.

"Did you need something?" I asked him, trying not to be awkward.

He shook his head, "nothing urgent or anything, I just wanted to see if you were doing anything today. "

I raised a brow at him and shook my head. "Good, then lets go for a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yes."

"But why a walk?" I questioned, walking inside to put my ice cream in the freezer. Sasuke waited by the front door for me, glancing around in y house. I suddenly felt self conscious of my home. It wasn't messy, per se, just that it was small. I quickly rushed him out of my home and smiled nervously, "nevermind, nevermind, let's go."

He shrugged dismissively and walked with me, him mostly leading. We walked down the street, towards the Hokage mountain. Once we reached the stairs, he let me walk in front of him. The stairs were tall and it took five minutes to reach the top but once we did, I sighed in exhaustion. He kept walking.

"Where are we going now?!" I asked, tired.

"Somewhere," he waved me off. I groaned but followed him, reluctant to give in so easily. I did a little job to catch up and bumped into his back. I made a little 'argh' sound and stepped back, my cheeks pink. He turned around and frowned at me slightly. "We need to leap across trees."

I nodded, ready to propel myself to the nearest tree. Then realized the nearest tree was many feet down. "That's... Kind of a big drop..."

He nodded, "that's why you need to jump on my back, I can make the jump."

I nodded, looking at the view from the back of the Third Hokage's head. There was a small lake that would lead up to the Valley of The End here the First Hokage Hashirama battled Madara Uchiha. I jumped on Sasuke's back, wrapping my arms around him tightly and nodding for him to jump. He stood back, getting a running start and going to fly off the mountain.

He slipped.

We fell a little bit to the right, heading straight for the lake. I yelled and slipped into a diving formation, slipping into the cold water with ease. I resurfaced with a headful of blue hair in my face. Sasuke had surfaced and was a couple of feet away. I stole a glance at him, not being able to keep myself from laughing. His hair was a mess.

We started swimming back to the shore or the river. The water was cold for February. Once we got to the shore I found myself feeling similar to a Popsicle. He sat next to me and sighed, looking just as cold as me. "Well I messed up."

I laughed, "it's okay," I told him. He shook his head and stood up, offering his hand out to me. I took it and pulled myself up.

"We have an hour to kill," he said awkwardly.

An hour? I thought to myself but decided to let it stay there in my mind. We walked around for awhile, talking about our Jutsus. The sun had started its downward trek to the other side of the earth and the faint outline of the moon had risen now. Sasuke was now leading me back towards the entrance to the village. It was still a long walk to my home, through the market and past the little shops and down streets of homes.

I was tired from all the walking today and I new I'd sleep good tonight. "Are you tired?" Sasuke asked, his hands in his pockets. I nodded and, as if on cue, yawned. He chuckled gently and made no further attempt at conversation and all too soon we reached my home. It struck me funny at first how he walked up the steps and simply opened the door, as if it were his own home.

Then I heard the battle cry-like yells of "surprise!" and jumped back in confusion. I looked inside my house as the lights came on. All of my friends were there with balloons shaped like hearts and pink streamers around the living room. There were little scented candles that left the room smelling sweet and appealing. I felt my nose burn and tears spring to my eyes and I was filled with thankfulness. Sasuke was beside me, looking uncomfortable with the crowd of people. Then a thought came to mind. "Sasuke," I turned to him, smiling, "was your job to distract me?"

He nodded sheepishly and urged to me to go in, as it was getting chilly. I noticed the other team of ninja that were chunin and that were older than the rookie nine. "Neji, Lee, and Tenten," I greeted them with a smile. They returned the smile and asked me about my training. I told them I was doing good and preparing for the exams to become a chunin.

Neji almighty, as Sasuke liked to call him, rolled him eyes and I expected him to preach about fate. But he said nothing and they walked off, saying something about mingling. I was then bombarded by Ino and Sakura. They asked how Sasuke was, if we were getting along and if he was being nice. I think they acted like they cared but in reality wanted to know all of this and then pick at my answers to see if we were a thing. They weren't really concerned for me but I answered them all truthfully anyway. After they were done interrogating, I found myself facing Shikamaru.

I couldn't help but turn a little pink at how attractive he was, and how he was taking to me for once. "Konan," he let my name roll off his tongue, as if trying it out.

I tried to keep my cool, "Shikamaru Nara, what brings you here?"

He shrugged. "They told me to come," he answered casually.

"Oh," I couldn't help the disappointment seeping into my voice. He hadn't come on his free will. But then I wondered who had planned all of this. Shikamaru muttered something about meeting Tenten and I then found myself alone. Everyone was in pairs talking or in small groups of three or four. I sighed and sat on my couch. This was when I noticed not everyone was in pairs or groups, and this was when I thought I knew who had planned all of this. I felt someone at the other end of the couch and saw Nagato lying there asleep.

I wondered how he could sleep so easily with all the noise, but shoved the thought away as I curled up on the other end and drifted off to sleep. Today was a good valentines day.

I woke up the next morning on my couch. Everyone had left and the house was clean, thankfully. But I did notice a few notes on my table and sat up to read them, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

_Konan,_  
_You have a very nice house. Hope we can work together one day!_ -Team Guy

_Sorry for sleeping. See you soon._ -Nagato

_Sorry we ate all your ice cream_. -Ino and Sakura and Choji

_I had a fun day even if it was ordered. Sorry for getting you wet though_.. -Uchiha Sasuke

And I was perfectly happy that my ice cream for depressing singles was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night. A loud crash sent me jumping and sitting up in bed wondering if that noise was in my head or in real life. Standing up, I stumbled down the stairs in the dark, and walking into the kitchen to make some tea. I set the kettle on the stove and waited for the water to boil.

Looking around as I sat in the kitchen chair, I thought about how I got here. I hadn't walked home, Nagato had carried me and I fell asleep. What time was it?

Glancing at the clock, it read around four in the morning. I heard the water boiling and set about making my tea. Once made, I sat back down on the cold wooden chair and sipped it quietly. The smell of the bitter and yet tangy tea sent my taste buds into a frenzy, anticipating the next drink that would wash over them. I wondered who would be the next Hokage, and if they could fulfill the dark hole in everyone's hearts left by the Third. I let my mind dance around subjects casually. I ended up thinking about my parents. Out of habit, I looked up at the picture on the wall.

It was a portrait of a woman, she had long flowing blue hair that matched mine. The headband around her next had the lines for Amegakure. Her face was resigned, yet I could see the smile behind her regal looking expression. She wore a long pale blue dress that dipped low in the front. She looked shameless.

She looked like me. My mother and I had resemblance. I wondered what my father looked like. I did not have a picture of him, and as far as I was concerned, I never would. I was told he fought along the Fourth Hokage and died proudly as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf.

I wondered how my mother and father had met if my mother was from Amegakure. I turned back to my tea, not even noticing I had managed to drink it all as I thought. I told myself it was time to go back to bed and put my cup in the sink, shuffling back upstairs and back to sleep.

* * *

The next day was a sad day for the Hidden Leaf. It was the Third Hokage's funeral. I dressed in my finest black dress, tying my headband proudly upon my forehead and made my way out onto the streets to gather. I noticed Nagato walking with his head down, not really watching where he was going. I fell into pace beside him, the streets filled with people, but everyone quiet.

Atop of the Hokage Mountain was where the funeral was to be hosted. As Shinobi, Nagato and I would be up there saluting the pictures of those who have died in battle. We lined up perfectly, us genin somehow landing a spot in the front row. I stood next to children though, and I found myself trying to comfort those who were crying.

A girl next to me finally stopped crying and I could hear more sobs from the child next to her. I glanced around the child and saw Konohomaru in tears, his previous attire replaced with black. This finally got to me. I stood up, listening to the life story of our Hokage. Who would be able to replace such a wise and kind old man? Who could lead us into peace? Nagato was too young to lead, so who could possibly possess the power?

When it came time to give our final farewells, I laid a rose infront of his picture along with the others. I walked back to my place in line, feeling a slight sprinkle on my arms, turning into a full-on rain. I began wondering if this was due to my feeling mingling with Ameonna's powers. I also began wondering if Ameonna was still in her coma-like state. I hadn't heard anything, but I felt the same cold I always did when she was sealed.

An hour after the funeral, I found myself curled up in my bed. I was tracing over the Eight Trigrams Seal on my belly and wondered why the Hokage chose me to be Kurama's Jinchuriki. My clan wasn't anything special. In fact, the last two who held Kurama were of the Uzumaki clan. The Amaya clan resides in Amegakure, I knew nothing of them, but I had heard the named tossed around and knew I had clan members in Ame. One day I hoped to go visit them, maybe see the Main Branch. Konan Amaya, I sighed as I thought of the strange name.

Konan Uzumaki, my brain had thrown in for fun.

I sat up quickly, blushing wildly. The thought of Nagato sliding a wedding ring upon my finger sent blood rushing even more to my face. I mentally scolded my brain and laud back down, trying to calm my inner thoughts. I then heard a distinct giggle and was rewarded with the sound of rain.

"Let me out already," I heard the melodious voice complain. I didn't believe it at first, thinking I was going insane, until I looked at the reflection of myself on the glass window directly beside my bed. My image was no longer my own. I quickly did the hand signs and released Ameonna, springing up to envelope her in an embrace before she could fully materialize. "Hey kid."

"Are you okay now?" I asked, releasing her and looking her over. She waved off my question with assurance that she was fine.

She looked around my room with disgust, "have you not cleaned your room?" I frowned at her, offended.

"Is that all you can think of? The Third Hokage just died.." My voice trailed off.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," she said with genuine sorrow. She knew I had respected the Third Hokage.

"I'm fine," I lied smoothly. I was saved from having to lie further by a knock at the door downstairs. I escaped Ameonna's glare and ran to open the door. I saw Sasuke standing at my door in the rain. "Sasuke," I breathed out, sounding funny to my ears, I hoped he didn't notice.

Konan Uchiha, my inner thoughts teased. I felt blood rush to my face. "Hey," he replied, noticing my sudden blush, "hey are you okay?" He sounded actually concerned, "do you need to lie down? You look red... Like feverish..."

"I'm fine," I lied again smoothing, the blood finally leaving my face so I looked normal. I tuned out my inner thoughts' teasing and returned tithe question as to why Sasuke was here on my doorstep. "So what brings you here?"

"Well," he began, "the rookie nine is planning a gathering tonight. A party if you must... It's at Ino's house." I nodded, filing this away to my brain which was currently popping up images of Sasuke.

"Sounds great!" This was what I needed to cheer myself up. But I couldn't help but wonder why we were planning a party.

He looked nervous as he stood on my doorstep. "Well I need to head home," he excused himself. And what perfect timing.

Nagato came walking up the street, noticing Sasuke, he stopped and blinked. Wondering what he thought he saw, I waved to him. Sasuke turned and waved awkwardly also. He walked up my sidewalk up to my home, standing a step down from Sasuke. "So I assume you told her," Nagato told Sasuke in a rhetorical question. Sasuke nodded, excusing himself and making his escape. Nagato and I watched him for a few seconds until he turned back to me.

"So," I tried to begin a conversation.

"So are you ready to party?" he drew out the Y in party to make it sound exciting. If you really could. I wasn't really sure, but I nodded anyway.

"We have a few hours to kill," he stated, pulling his standard grey karate-style shirt aside, grabbing something from an inside pocket.

I watched his hands curiously, but I couldn't help but notice the fishnet shirt he had on underneath. Sure, I had one too; as did everyone else, most likely. His eyes caught mine and he carefully pulled his shirt back over. "So I thought we could sit at your house, maybe play a little bit of pai sho," he declared, pulling out a bag of pai sho pieces, looking proud.

I smiled and nodded, opening the door to my home and inviting him in. He walked in carefully, removing his sandals in the genkan area before stepping up onto the wood floors. I caught his purple-with-black-rings eyes roaming over my entrance area that lead into the living room; separated by a paper door. The kitchen was across from the living room, blue curtains that were a foot from the ceiling acted as the separation. Paintings of surreal forests lined the small hallway; they always caught my attention.

"Those are pretty," Nagato finally mused. I glanced at what he was complimenting. The shelves that lined the walls that lead up to the staircase. The shelves contained some of my mothers' possessions. There were origami statues and various figurines. I had never touched any of them, for fear that they might crumble away with age.

"They are," I confirmed, more to myself than him. I lead him into the living room, pushing aside the paper door and letting him get settled on one of the several pats that were spread out on the tatami floor. I reached into the small closet in the hallway and grabbed my pai sho board, setting it up between us.

He carefully placed the pieces out for us and studied the board. We began a long, grueling game of pai sho.

* * *

"I win!" Nagato exclaimed, placing his jasmine chip at the last place in the circle. This was he second time winning and it was getting dark. I flopped backwards on my back. I had a headache and his obvious talent at this game was getting on my nerves. But I had never been good at the game to begin with.

I would have accepted this, had my pride not gotten in the way. "You just got lucky, Nagato!" I protested. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You said that last time."

"Then," I started a new argument when he shushed me. I was about to explode when I heard a knock at my door. I sprang up from my back and practically ran to get the door. I flung the door open, surprising whoever was partly shrouded in darkness.

I was looking into the face of a strange man. He had dark eyes and grey hair, his chin shrouded in a long grey beard. Upon further inspection, his hair had a blue tint to it. He was much taller than me, decked out in a strange outfit that resembled the ANBU's attire. He took one glance at me and instantly got down on his knees in a formal bow.

I stepped back, alarmed. "Who are you?" I asked the strange man.

His eyes flitted up at me, I noticed a strange scar on his forehead. I also noticed the lack of a forehead protecter. I searched his clothes, looking for anything that would contain a symbol of Konohagakure. Instead I found myself staring at the little steel protector that he wore on his arm.

It had lines going down it instead of the Konoha leaf.

Amegakure ninja.

I slipped into a battle stance, pulling a kunai out of the umbrella stand I had next to the door; I couldn't remember why I had put it there, but now I was thankful for my strange way of putting things up. The man looked surprised at my outburst. He held his hands up in the sign of surrender. My stance never dropped.

"Miss Amaya, I assure you I am not here to kidnap you," he assured me. I heard footsteps from within the house.

"Hey who wa-" I heard Nagato begin to ask but his eyes fell upon my kunai pointed at the guest. "Oh," he said in a simple realization.

The man kept his eyes focused on mine, not paying Nagato any attention. "Who are you?" I asked again, my voice wavered a little.

"I was looking for Kamiko Amaya," he claimed simply, his expression looking slightly offended.

"Kamiko?" I wondered aloud. I had never heard the name before.

The man nodded, continuing on, "your mother? Have you never heard her own name? It was agreed upon between Ame and Konoha that your heritage would be provided without any questions..." he rambled off.

My mother's name, I now knew it. I was happy beyond belief. "D-Do you know my father's name?" The man hesitated but nodded.

"This is something to be discussed over dinner, child. Come on, I know a few good places in Konoha." And with that, he started walking, gesturing for me to follow. Nagato looked hesitant, gripping my wrist.

"It's okay," I assured him.

"Konan, you don't know this guy..." Nagato insisted.

His worry was getting bothersome. If this man knew my father, then I had to go. "Nagato, he knew my mom's name."

"He could be lying!" Nagato bellowed. I recoiled. He hadn't ever yelled at me before, and his face contorted in rage scared me. A face flashed in my head and I recognized sharp teeth and a growl so vicious. Kurama.

I felt my own anger boil. Nagato was holding me back. "Why are you holding me back? Why don't you want me to know these things?" I demanded. Feeling rebellious, I stomped back and pulled my sandals n as I stepped outside, where the man was waiting.

"Konan!" Nagato called out, trying to catch up. I ignored him and thrust my attention to the strange man. He offered his hand.

I took it in a handshake. "Konan Amaya," my voice sounded clipped, angered.

He took notice of this, looking hesitant yet again as he replied shortly, "Tomeo Amaya, your great-uncle."

I nodded, taking in this small fact. I began to wonder if I had grandparents. What about my father's parents? Were they still alive? I didn't hear Nagato's footsteps anymore and I began to feel regret on arguing with my friend.

Tomeo brought me to Ichiraku, my favorite ramen shop. I slurped up the delicious noodles as he told stories of my mother's youth. As I finished, he paid for the ramen as finally told me something interesting. "Konan, you are of the main branch in Amegakure. Your cousin died recently and the rules state that next to in claims the throne, but there is no next to kin. The closest relative is you, bloodline wise."

"Throne?" I questioned. Was I some princess? Wait til I rub this in Sasuke's fa-

"It isn't really a throne," he finished. My hopes of being a queen vanished with a puff of air. "It's just what we call the head of the main branch. We don't have any political ties or anything. But you do advise our nin and meet with other clan leaders to protect our village."

Well that was something, wasn't it? I nodded along to his speech. "Does this mean I need to go back to Ame?"

Tomeo paused, as if debating. Then he finally nodded. "Then I'm sorry I can't do it."

"Konan," Tomeo began, "we are asking you to come right now. You need proper training, proper education, under the eyes of one of our own. Your education here will not be sufficient! You will need to know our crest, our history, everything! You will be tutored here in Konoha for a month, and if you decide to leave Konoha, then you will be put through three more years of our education. If you choose not to, then you may stay here an we'll never ask you again."

This sounded like a valid deal. I didn't like the idea of being tutored, but I did want to know more of my own clan. I thought about the pros and cons of this, but I really saw nothing that could end my life. I wasn't sure about all the education, but I was known for my laziness. I finally nodded, shaking his hand to sign the deal. He handed me a small scroll, telling me to study up and my tutor will arrive in two days.

I wondered if the tutor would be related to me in any way or not. I was excited at the idea of meeting my own family. My cousins, my aunts, I wanted to see them all; close or distant.


End file.
